Of Yellow Cups and Shower Songs
by purpleandwhitedynamite
Summary: They always wondered why Beca and Chloe reacted weirdly to the song Titanium. They just never figured this was the way they'd find out. Bellas sleepovers are always interesting.


**A/N: I swear this is the last time I'll update this story with the same exact chapter. I just read over it and started noticing errors, so my bad for all those who hate me for updates now. Anywho, disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, well it'd totally be Anna Kendrick and she'd be forced to be my best friend.**

"You know, I've always known that we would be besties, ever since the first time I heard Beca sing," Chloe stated as she returned from the kitchen of the Bella house with her trademark yellow cup to the living room.

Most of the Bellas were gathered here in their weekly attempt at bonding, which was really redundant at this point. Besides Emily, they were already a little too bonded. Flo had joined their second year so she was almost as weirdly close as the rest of them. To say there was sync-up was an understatement.

"What happened the first time you heard her sing?" Emily asked curiously. She was perched on the arm of the loveseat next to Beca, her idol, and was trying not to be a total spaz. She had only been in the Bellas for two weeks and had already done a lot of dorky things but none in front of the totally cool and badass Beca.

Of course the first time she mentioned how cool she thought Beca was to Stacie the older Bella snorted and said Emily wouldn't still feel that way once she saw Beca sing "Summer Lovin'" with Chloe at karaoke night. Beca walked in while Stacie was showing Emily the video they shot of the performance and chased Stacie around the house before finally tackling her to delete the video off her phone. Emily still thought Beca was cool but in the dorkiest way possible. She still had a talent crush on her of course.

The DJ reddened at Emily's question, suddenly getting flashbacks of a hot naked redhead in her shower. Before she could speak, however, Stacie cut in. "Ooh yeah! I've never seen you do the cup thing before! Chloe and Aubrey talked about it all the time, well Chloe more than Aubrey," she said, sipping her 'Tasmanian Punch' as Amy called it.

"That wasn't the instance I was referring to but yeah Becs, do the thing!" Chloe yelled excitedly and possibly drunkenly.

"Beale, you make me do this every time we're at a party," Beca responded exasperatedly. "I don't know how the rest of you haven't seen it by this point, we literally spend all of our time together. Even at parties. Lord knows how many drunken riff offs we've gotten into with the Trebles."

"I've seen it – Stac' you were probably off feeding the hunter," Amy said and Stacie nodded in agreement since that's often what she did at parties.

"Feeding the –" Emily started but Beca stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "You really don't want to know," Beca said dismissively before sighing in resignation. "Okay, I'll do the cups song. But I need a cup."

Chloe put her finger up in a 'one moment' gesture and downed the rest of her drink in one fell swoop. "You know would've gotten another plastic cup, Chloe," Flo giggled in amusement.

"But why do that when we can have Beca reenact the cup song on the _actual_ cup she originally sang it with!" Chloe grinned, adding a flourish of her yellow cup like a demonstration of a product on TV.

"Wait, the cup you take with you everywhere is _that_ cup!" Beca said softly in amazement. "The cup I auditioned with?"

Chloe smiled, blushing ever so slightly. "Yes. That cup is a very important part of history. Our history. I mean Bella history. And acapella history."

They were looking at each other intently and Emily looked extremely confused at this point. She had originally thought the two were dating until recently when she met Jesse for the second time and he was introduced to her as "that treble dude who's been banging Beca for 3 years" by Cynthia Rose. When she told Stacie what she had thought, the older girl had laughed for five straight minutes and then told her that no, Beca and Chloe just had massive crushes on each other and refused to admit it. Stacie then proclaimed to be her guide in all things "Bechloe".

"Stop having eye-sex and just do the song already!" Jessica called, rolling her eyes at the obvious pair. It worked, the two jumped apart and Beca took the cup from Chloe without making eye contact.

She carefully sat on the hard wood floor and started, opting to do the full song she originally auditioned with. As Beca expertly used the cup as percussion and sang, Emily just stared in amazement, as did most of the Bellas who hadn't seen it.

"BM, that was even more badass than the last time!" Amy proclaimed as the others clapped for Beca.

"That still wasn't the singing instance I was thinking of," Chloe said with a smirk as it quieted down. Beca glared it her.

"You heard Beca sing before her audition?" Cynthia Rose asked, looking curiously at Chloe. The older Bella had the biggest most mischievous grin on her face; she always loved embarrassing Beca.

"Yeah I did," she said with another smirk, a trait she definitely picked up from Beca over the years. "Becs, why don't you tell them about the experience?" Then Chloe jumped up, cackling. Yes cackling. "Let me just put on some music to set the mood!" And she skipped over to the laptop and soon Titanium was playing over the speakers in the background.

"Really Beale, this song?!" Beca groaned, turning impossibly red. "I hate you."

"You know I just love making you blush," the redhead stated, coming to stand right next to where Beca had sat back down.

"Well two can play at this game, red. What did you call this song the first time we met?" She pretended to ponder this and Chloe's eyes widened. She wouldn't- "Oh yeah, you told me it was your lady jam."

Everybody looked somewhat flabbergasted at the conversation taking place in front of them. Chloe's jaw had dropped; she might've been pretty open and honest with everyone but she didn't think Beca of all people would tell people what her song for _that_ was.

Emily's eyebrows furrowed. "What's a lady jam? Is that like a good slumber party song? Are we gonna sing it?" she asked innocently. Stacie looked down at her and pulled the younger girl to her chest in a tight hug. "Such a perfect angel. _Nobody corrupt her!_ " she hissed pointing an accusing finger around the room. "But ooh a lady jam? Do go on!"

"Gladly," Beca said loudly, taking the shot Ashley was about to do with Jessica and downing it. She turned to face Chloe with a devilish grin. Chloe's eyes got even wider. "I really don't think that's necessary Becs, I was just –"

"What? You were just going to tell them how you _burst into my shower and made me sing with you?_ Whilst naked!" Beca was smirking triumphantly, realizing belatedly that the last part was not really necessary.

The rest of the room was completely silent in shock, even Fat Amy was speechless.

"I KNEW IT!" Stacie shouted, recovering first. "Actually, no, I didn't."

Beca jumped slightly at this and blushed harder than she ever had before, realizing what she had just told the whole room.

"You guys always joked about Titanium and showers but we never knew it was true!" Cynthia Rose said, grinning.

Chloe finally recovered from her rare embarrassment. "Well I had to get her to come to auditions somehow!" she said, winking at Beca who rolled her eyes.

"Be glad I didn't come with a restraining order, Beale," Beca muttered. "I almost pulled my 'don't blow it unless it's actually happening' whistle on you that day."

The other girls giggled at this –they all remembered the talk the resident advisors gave them freshman year.

"Ah, but that was the start of our beautiful friendship, Mitchell," Chloe said with a dazzling smile. "You love me!" She and the other girls waited for the classic Beca deflection of any kind of deep emotions.

"Damn right I do, Chlo," Beca said softly with a small smile, kissing Chloe's cheek before turning to walk into the kitchen. Chloe stood there in shock, her hand ghosting up to touch the spot Beca's lips touched. The room was silent for the second time that night because Beca didn't initiate contact. She didn't even really like any physical contact but Chloe had kind of barreled past that rule. Even so, Beca still didn't often initiate it.

"Bloe!" Amy fake coughed, finally unfreezing the room. Stacie grinned like Christmas had come early and Emily looked delighted as well. Chloe was still in the same spot looking dazed.

"Yo Red!" Amy called, snapping her fingers in front of Chloe.

"What? Sorry?" Chloe responded finally. Stacie snickered at this.

"What's so funny?" Chloe asked.

"You got it bad!" Jessica chirped and Ashley nodded vehemently next to her.

"I've got what –"

"Okay, popcorn's done. Chloe almost burned it but thankfully, I have excellent skills of timing for popcorn," Beca said with mock confidence, walking back into the room with four bowls of popcorn. "This has only been honed after years of dating a weird movie freak like Jesse. Although that's not really true anymore I guess…" She trailed off for a moment and Chloe's eyes snapped to hers. "Anyway! I will _only_ watch a movie with you weirdos if it's a scary movie. Those I can do!"

The other girls made various comments of both approval and disapproval as they took the bowls from her.

"Hell yes Shawshank! Whatever one Lily has been carrying around for a week," Amy agreed, plopping onto her plush beanbag chair. Lily smiled and pulled the movie out, getting it set up before sitting on one of the long couches with Ashley, Jessica, and Flo. Cynthia Rose, Stacie, and Emily were seated on the other long couch and Chloe was on the loveseat. Beca handed the popcorn out and sank into the spot next to Chloe. But not so much next to her as half on her. Chloe immediately snaked her arms around Beca's waist and pulled her to her chest.

"You know the consequences of making me watch a scary movie, Becs," Chloe said softly. "You have to deal with _allllll_ this crazy. And you better get your bed ready for my middle of the night freak outs. I don't do well with scary."

"Yeah I know Red, you almost deafened me last time. And I almost threw my laptop at your head in fright when you popped into my room at two in the morning last time," Beca responded with an eye roll. "You know if you'd just start in my bed we wouldn't have this problem. It's where you always end up anyway."

Stacie turned to Emily and Amy from watching the pair talk quietly to each other and grinned.

"Bechloe is totally real."

"I still say Bloe is a better name."

 **A/N: So not really my normal kind of story considering I've only ever written Harry Potter stories before but I've been on an extreme Pitch Perfect kick for the last three months and am obsessed with Bechloe. So yeah. Sorry if you thought this was gonna be a Harry Potter Harry/Ginny story. Also, sorry about any errors, I totally wrote this and typed it in like two days. And I have other ideas, mainly stemming from reading too many Bechloe fics. So look out for those. If you want. I don't really care either way. But I really do because I want everyone to love me.**


End file.
